Mark of Mastery
by SexyBeast124
Summary: Master Eraqus is acting strange at the mark of mastery exam. Find out what happens afterwards.


I own nothing, other than the random crack pairing right here. lol.  
I was searching M stories for Aqua and Van and then it was late and my friend told me to search Eraqus Aqua M... and nothing came up. So I created this as a joke to have something up there so completely crack pairing that even I'm kind of disgusted by it. Enjoy -

My breath was rough, heaving in and out of my chest. It was finaly over. I won. No matter what Master said, Terra lost his control out there, and he would never be Master with the dakness. "We have deliberated and reached a decision." This was it, the moment of truth. "Terra, Aqua, you both performed commendably." Was it just me, or was he looking more at me? No, he was looking at my breasts... I shuddered, imagining the thoughts running through his perverted old mind. Even people of the light had pervy thoughts sometimes. "However, only Aqua has shown the Mark of Mastery." Ok, I'm pretty sure he just licked his lips at the end of that sentence. The rest, I didn't hear. It was really starting to creep me out how he was carying himself. Eraqus had never acted like this before. Sure, he'd made a few dirty jokes here and there, but only when he was talking to Terra and Ven. Never before had he acted so... horny around me. "Aqua, as our newest Keyblade Master, you are entitled to a certain knowledge." Oh God. No way in Hell was I going to be left alone in a room with this man. NOT when he was acting like this. "Please wait here for.. further instruction." Further instruction? Yeah right. My head shook away the dirty thoughts and my eyes tore away from him. I turned to Terra, "Hey..." Right behind us came Ven, his cute little blue eyes torn with pity for Terra. Terra was confused about the darkness. But what was he to expect? He was always so obsessed with Power. How could it not come out while he was fighting. Eraqus walked past us, winking at me slightly as he went. I almost barfed a little. He knew Ven and Terra wouldn't have noticed.  
"Sorry but I need some time alone." Terra left. Great, leave me with the kid and the old master who probably wants to do me. Some friend you are. After a while, Ven left too, dragging his feet. Eraqs watched him, every step of the way, waiting until he was sure he was gone. Even listening for a few moments after the door was closed. "Aqua..." He walked closer to me and I felt my body stiffen. His arm wrapped around my shoulders, and I could feel his body, warm and jittery, against mine. He was staring at my breasts, licking his lips slightly. "Do you know how lonely it gets being surround by all of the same sex?"  
I pushed him away. Or, at least I TRIED to push him away. Instead, he held me tighter, pulling my face into his chest and stroking the back of my hair. Even if he was a master, he was still decades ahead of me in strength. He made soft shushing noises, moving his hand down from the back of my head to my lower back, rubbing in circles. Moaning a little bit, he reached, swiftly and picked me up. Through all my kicking and screaming, he just laughed a little. "Dont' worry, Aqua, it'll only hurt a bit. I just want to... satisfy my urges." "You're sick! Let me go!" Even though I was saying this, a part of me was curious... what sex was like. Still, I would much rather have it with Terra.  
We reached the area behind the thrones and Master brought me down into a small cave underneath his. It had a blanket, and several sweaty, naked pictures of women in bikinis. It was absolutely disgusting. Eraqus pinned me down and I expected him to ram his lips into mine or something. Instead, he started to rip off my clothes. Next, he, still keeping a hand on my wrists, grabbed some chain cuffs connected to the edges of the cave. "No... No, Master please not that!" He chuckled and, after attatching me to the bondage toys, strocked the side of my head and flicked his tongue at me. This absolutely couldn't be him. Through all my struggling, he managed to cut my shorts off without hurting me. "Oh... you don't shave your pubes..." He paused, staring down at my crotch. My legs clutched tightly together, not wanting him to see. Not wanting him to go in. Shrugging, he pulled his own baggy pants off and stared, hungrily, at my breasts. A soon as it was just him and no clothes, he lunged at me, letting his dick slap all over my body until hard. Odd way of doing it if you asked me.  
"No! Please don't!"  
He licked me, all over my tongue grazed over the breasts, mostly lingering at the nipples. If I hadn't been so tired from the exam, I would have easily broken the chains and beaten him senseless. His head pulled up, the tongue still hanging out and moist from the slurped it in with a pervy smile and pointed down to my... my vagina. Ugh, how I hated that word. My eyes widened in fear, and he nodded, the grin still present on his face. How disgusting. Never would I be able to look at hi- no, never would I be able to look at ANY man the same way again. He lunged in to me, pulling out quickly and watching in some kind of sick awe as blood dribbled out. It made him shudder. He pushed in again, making me moan slightly as he repeated the process of pushing out and pulling in. I was in pain now. Not the kind of pain like training too hard of falling and scraping my knee. It was an all new kind of pain that I had never experienced before. A paint that, despite my newfound hatred for it, my body craved.  
With the height difference, my face was about to his neck, even laying down. I couldn't help but grunt and moan through it all. It was like an inborn response that I couldn't fight, like hunger or extreme pain. He was laughing a little and breath just as hard, if not harder than me. "Master... please"  
He sighed, realizing that I wasn't growing to enjoy his sick games. Even though he realized this, he didn't stop, and wrapped his legs around me, forcing mine up between his in an awkward open position. Why people enjoy this, I'll never know. Finally I screamed, reaching what I guess they called a climax. "Master! Master, please stop it!"  
He pulled out, a pleased look on his face, and kissed me inbetween breasts. While I was still tied up, he took a small towel and whiped his face off. "If you don't mind, I'd like to do that more often. He pulled his hair back up, slipped into his clothes, and summoned his keyblade, slashing my chains as I was left to stare at the etched out ceiling of his small, perverted cave and try to forget everythign I'd just gone through. Before he left, he took out a pair of clean clothes, identical to the one's I'd been wearing, and tossed them on me. In my mouth, I threw up a little. He'd been planning this. He knew I'd pass the exam, and not Terra. He knew we'd be left alone to "go over secret information." He knew I'd be defenseless from my post-fight exhaustion. He knew I'd need a change of clothes. What a sick-o. What a freak.  
And there in that cave, with the lusty eyes of slutty girls all over me, I cried myself to sleep. Waking up shortly before sunrise to stagger out with the new change of clothes and go take a shower. By the time dawn broke, I would be on my way out of here, never to look back upon this world.


End file.
